


To A Place We Have Never Been

by CYCLOPSCORE



Series: Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [7]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Love Triangles, Vacation, Yuri, minor canon compliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYCLOPSCORE/pseuds/CYCLOPSCORE
Summary: Violet and Luculia finally have a day off, and they, along with Amy, have their first vacation on a ship.Part 8 of the Amidst the Fragrant Flowers. Follows the same storyline as the other Yurifics.
Relationships: Amy Bartlett | Isabella York/Luculia Marlborough/Violet Evergarden
Series: Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820110
Kudos: 10





	To A Place We Have Never Been

Early in a cold morning at the start of winter, around a recently-built port, even amongst the thin layer of snow, many were standing amongst a line of passengers, waiting to take their new ferry, a symbol of a new business ready to thrive. For the first of their services, the new ferry service would take them from the main land of Leiden to a nearby island of Tallinn. It was small and trades have been few at the time, but as far as everyone was concerned, it was stated, and which they can believe, a very nice place to have a vacation. Good food, good scenery, neither too hot nor too cold. Fresh flowers and plants would be neatly placed all across the streets, giving off a strong fragrance. It was essentially a maiden’s utopia.

Standing amongst the crowd were three women, in their early twenties. Two were redheads and one was blonde, two were Auto Memoria Dolls and one was just a noble, two wore blue and one wore green. They huddled close, talked about the weather, laughed, smiled and discussed what they would do when they get there.

Violet and Luculia finally had a day off after a long period of writing letters, documentaries, taking perfect photos and all the chores two top Auto Memoria Dolls have to do. Amy herself had now settled down with the humble job of an orphanage caretaker, but still kept a sizeable amount of cash in her hands. While she did not like being extravagant, in fact, none of them did, they honestly wondered how they could spend this newfound time and money they had. It then culminated in the day Violet read about a certain term in a dictionary.

“Holiday… an extended period of leisure and recreation, especially one spent away from home or in travelling. That’s rather new…”, Violet mused, looking at the definition before her eyes on the dining table. Many people talked about this, yet she never understood it all. They said that a holiday is to go far away, to lounge in hotels, to take time off labour, and she could not tell what its true definition was. “Amy, Luculia, just what is a holiday to you?”

Both girls froze. Just like Violet, they never ever have a time off before. For Luculia, even during her free time or festive days, she had to take part times on top of her main job, ranging from working in clothing shops, libraries, and laundromats, all to make ends meet. For Amy, she was, for most of her life, confined in the Count’s house. What are they going to tell Violet? “Well… I think… it is to go out to some romantic place together, and try some romantic things?”, Luculia replied with a stammer. It was clear she had no idea what she was saying herself.

“I-I think we need to first think of the place we want to go, what we want to do, how to get there… oh no, that sounds just like you two’s Auto Memoria Doll tasks. That does not sound fun.”, Amy tried to add in, only to clearly fail at giving the right definition either. It was clear as day, how alien the concept of “holiday” was to the three of them.

It took a day of interchanging between libraries to find out what it meant to have a holiday. It was then did they notice the new port and ship being built, and brochures to Tallinn being sent. Grabbing one, the three took a look, and saw all the interesting landmarks and cuisine there. Written in fine ink was all of the beautiful things to be done there, and it was shown with utmost intricateness and fine detail. It was then would it be finally clear to the three, what a holiday should be like. It did not need words for the three to come to an unanimous conclusion, that this was the answer they have been looking for.

“Hey, Violet… would it be alright if we can go there?”, Luculia asked with a blush, already forming pictures on what it would be like there, with her two girlfriends.

“Me too… Violet… it would be just like the old days…”, Amy added in, clutching firmly to Violet’s arm.

Violet made a small smile. She already knew how to respond to their demands.

With that, it did not take too long for them to apply for a ticket and pack up some spare clothes, maps and cash, mainly because of how quick but efficient Violet and Luculia were at packing things. Tickets were slightly expensive, as much as a high tea in total, but it was alright, for they were confident that the fun and joy that was to come, would outweigh this small cost. Right now, as they stood at the wee hours of the morning, amidst a crowd, the sun was just about to emerge.

Before the gates opened, the three stopped to see this ship. No longer were they made of wood, but steel and titanium. They were also much bigger than the ships of old, and could probably fit entire cars.

“I’m happy I could be doing this with you two.”, Amy spoke out while slightly red, which she tried to hide with her scarf. “It would not be same doing this alone. It would just feel like an exile.”

“We could say the same. There is no fun in solitude.”, Violet responded, before turning to Luculia, who was pulling out a new camera from her bag. “Luculia, how many sheets do you have?”

“Only ten.”, Luculia responded with a sigh. “I have to find the best shots, and I cannot waste them.”. This would be a bit of a challenge, which she needed to face with utmost care. Of course, there were some questions herself. “To start, what is the ship itself like? I have not ever been in such a ship myself.”

“They say there are shops inside. Duty free. There is also a cafe and all. Free flow buffet.”, Amy replied, looking at a second brochure she had just picked up, and rummaging through the details. “And the time… two hours. When we get there, it should be eight to nine.”

Just then, the line started to move. It seemed that the doors to the ship have finally opened, and everyone was entering the ship. “We can continue talking inside.”, Violet said, holding tenderly to Luculia and Amy’s hands. “Let’s go, the three of us.”

“Yeah.”, the two responded, walking to the entrance of the ship, and up the ramp, ensuring that their hands were held tight.

As they entered the ship, they were greeted with a beautiful sight. Inside the ship was more than just metal, not like a tank or submarine. It was painted, full of shops that ranged from duty-free stalls to stationary stalls. The walls had pictures stemmed to them, and down the hallway lead to a main room, where a buffet was indeed in wait. The free flow service itself was not too expensive, and there were many different pastries and food that could be selected. Eventually, Violet settled for omelettes, Luculia for bread and butter pudding, and lastly Amy for pancakes. They all also bought a glass of goat’s milk. Just as they settled at their seats, there was a noise from the ship, signifying that the ship was about to set sail.

“Interesting… I knew that boats are no longer rowed by hand, but they now have new engines to use the water itself to thrust the ship forward. And the maximum speed… 20 knots?”, Luculia gasped as she read the brochure, surprised at how ships have changed so much. She never imagined any ship could be this fast. Most of the ships she had seen were always slow, like a tortoise. It really nailed home on the world moving one pace at a time.

“Well, things sure do change.”, Amy muttered, stroking Luculia’s camera. This was also another example of this change, was it not? In the past, people and scenes had to be drawn to make a mark in history. Now, just a careful eye and posture was needed, to make proof of what had happened in the past.

Slowly, the ship set sail, moving further and further away from the port. Luculia turned, realising it was the perfect time for a shot. Putting down the brochure and grabbing the camera, Luculia walked to the edge of the ship, trying to see if she can get a good shot of the port. Just then, she felt two arms clutch behind her.

“Eh?”, Luculia gasped to this gesture. There Violet was, clutching her from behind. “Take it slow. Find your right pace.”, she advised, while adjusting Luculia's arms.

“I know.”, Luculia responded, as she regained her composure and contained her excitement, ensuring the shot was picture perfect. Finding the right spot, she pressed the button. With a small sound, out came the photo. Black and white, but clear and distinct. The town of Leiden was small, but still apparent compared to the ocean around it.

“There it is. Nine more pictures. This one has been well.”, Violet complimented, still clutching to Luculia. Putting her camera and photo neatly in her bag, Luculia stretched her arms straight out to two opposite ends. Turning their heads left and right, they were able to bear witness to the vastness of the ocean, the strength of the winds, the beauty of the clouds. Could there be no greater masterpiece than nature itself? They turned back to Amy.

“Amy, come here!”. Doing as she was told, Amy went to their position, where they pointed to the expanse. Amy turned to where they were pointing, and she saw it as well. She froze in awe, her senses in harmony from the environment before her.

“Did you see this. The freedom, the expanse? It feels so alien, yet so serene, isn’t it, Amy?”, Violet asked her girlfriend, still awestruck at what she was seeing.

“Yes, it’s so beautiful.”, Amy said with a small tear trickling down her cheek. “This radiance... it soothes me, so, so much. And with you two, it is even better.”

“I was thinking the same.”, Violet said, with a tone of tranquility. With that, she let out a deep breath, which formed mist in the cold winter air. “Whatever we see when we get there... it will always be fine, as long as I have you two. You two are all I want for this vacation.”

“I can’t imagine a vacation without you two either.”, Luculia responded, her face now as red as her hair. "Can we have a group hug? Show to me that you two are really there."

Violet and Amy just looked at each other, and laughed a little. There was no resistance to this request, and they did as Luculia wanted, forming a firm embrace between the three.

They stood there for a while, letting the sun rise higher and higher. This was a good start to a morning, and a mark to a beautiful day of their first vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Tallinn was one of the cities in Estonia that I indeed went to via the ferry between there and Helsinki. 
> 
> Other than that, it is just some more yuri fluff, though it does make me wonder if Auto Memoria Dolls even have vacations at all.


End file.
